releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
__NOWYSIWYG__ This is a generalized series of lists of every Release that Witch character and the chapter they were introduced. Note that some names have alternate spellings so this list features the most common spellings. This is a full list of significant characters in Release That Witch, with the chapters they are introduced in. List of witches sorted into factions (May contain some spoilers) Border Town / Neverwinter (Non-witch) *Cheng Yan: Protagonist of the series. A mechanical engineer who was reborn as Roland Wimbledon. (Ch 1) *Roland Wimbledon: 4th prince. Around 20 years old. Considered unreliable and foppish, prior to Cheng Yan's reincarnation. (Ch 1) *Barov Mons: Assistant Minister of Finance. Smart, old-fashioned. Looks like Gandalf. Thinks Roland is possessed by the devil, but doesn't mind. (Ch 1) *Karl van Bate: Minister of Construction. (Ch 10) *Carter Lannis: Chief Knight/Knight Commander. May's husband. (c.1) *May Lannis: Talented theater actress. Carter's wife. (c.185) *Brian: Flintlock battalion commander and promoted Knight. (c.8) *Van'er: Artillery battalion commander. Cannoneer/gunner. Common-born recruit from the first boot camp batch. (c.25) *Iron Axe: Also called Liehu. Foreign-born commander of distinction at Border Town. (c.8) *Titus Pine: Sir Pine, Nana's father. Muscular viscount, formerly a baron. Supports his witch daughter. (Ch 36) **Note that there is some confusion and the name may be Tigu Pine; "Titus Pine" appears once, probably in error, as Titus is the name of the burned man who appears in the scene with him. *Ferlin Eltek: "Morning Light", handsome Stronghold knight who moved to Border Town with his wife Irene. (c.132) *Irene Eltek: Wife of Ferlin Eltek. Was an orphan. Once sexually assaulted by the Duke Ryan. Theater actress and Border Town teacher. (c.143) *Sirius Daly: Young Stronghold knight with a farming background. Became the minister of agriculture at Border Town. (c.132, 244) *Kyle Sichi: Bearded chemist from Redwater City, where he was head alchemist. Rude personality, one-track mind. (c.153) *Prius Dessau: Elk family knight. Raises chickens and ducks. Was offered a teaching job. (c.132) *Chavez: Talented young alchemist. Kyle couldn't convince him to come to Border Town with him until later. (c.153) *Ring White: 10 years old. Eastern refugee. Parents died in Valencia. Lucia's sister. (c.216) *Theo: Spy and personal guard for Roland. Spread the word abroad of Border Town's witch haven, and returned with Ashes. Returned to being a spy and acts as a spymaster. (c.145) * Vader: Serf who struck Khoya Harvie. Former patrolman from Valencia. Given a lashing. Applied to join the new police force. (c.322) Later becomes the chief police officer at Longsong Stronghold. * Cacusim: Old man. Former street rat scapegoat who once saved Vader's life. (c.323). Later becomes a ship captain in Border Town. Witches Witch Union *Anna: Fire witch. First witch found by Roland. Quiet, super smart. (Ch 1) *Nana Pine: Healing witch. From a land-owning family. Young dreamer airhead. Can regenerate missing fingers but can't resurrect the dead. (Ch 14) *Nightingale / Veronica Gilen: Shadow Killer witch. Curly blonde hair. Invisibility & lie detection. Aristocrat background. Loves Roland & food. (Ch 19) *Lightning: Flight witch. 120 km/h+ speeds. Young, short blonde hair, boyish, explorer. Originally defected the WCA with Nightingale. (c.59) *Wendy: Wind witch. Red hair. Grew up in a monastery. Defended Nightingale from Cara and was brought to Border Town injured. Desperately needed a bra. (c.56) *Leaf: Plant witch. Green hair. Druid plant growth and enhancement. Can merge with trees. (c.75) *Scroll: Teacher witch. "Extraordinary"-type. Black hair. Perfect memory and temporary book cloning. (c.86) *Hummingbird: Weight-reducing witch. Petite. Weight returns to objects after a while. (c.98) *Soraya Zoen: Artist witch. Short brown hair. Can coat objects with special textures and hydrophobic, insulating coating. (c.98) *Echo (Silver Moon): Sound witch. Tall, brown-skinned. Osha clan princess. Formerly lived a harsh life as a prostitute. (c.98) *Lily: Bacteria controlling witch. Can prevent food rot. Twintail doll appearance, Sharp tongue and guarded personality. Raised in a serial killer's orphanage. (c.98) *Mystery Moon: Magnetic witch. Low self-esteem. Has a bit of trouble following science lessons. (c.98) *Maggie: Bird witch. As a demonic beast, can fly 80km/h with two passengers. Young-looking, but an adult; long white hair. Tilly's messenger. (c.163) *Lucia White: Witch. Eastern refugee. Bell's sister. Can restore objects to their constituent materials. (Ch 216) *Evelyn: Winemaking witch. Can change alcohol's taste and properties to another kind she's consumed; possibly pure alcohol. Border Town guest. (Ch 255) *Candle: State-preserving witch. Can keep tools from overheating or ice from melting, after touch. Border Town guest. (Ch 255) *Agatha: Ice witch. From the ancient Federation. Blue hair. Put herself in stasis in the stone tower. Not too happy about the changes in witches' place in society. (c.150, 316, 336) *Paper: Originally from Longsong Stronghold. Can melt snow and steam water. (Ch 365) *Spear Passi: Previous Marquess of Fallen Dragon Ridge. Can transfer magic power between witches. (Ch 412) *Summer: First witch to awaken in border town since Roland’s rule. Creates illusionary replays of past events; limited window and reach. (Ch 465) *Iffy: Bloodfang faction. can make up to two cages to hold most things.(Ch 530) *Softfeathers: Bloodfang faction. can make surfaces super sticky.(Ch 530) *Margie: Pure witch from the church. Creates a “Magic Ark” that enables underground travelling. (Ch 625) *Vanilla: Pure witch from the church. Scent tracking. (Ch 625) *Annie: A witch from Greystone Stronghold that ran away with Iffy to find the Bloodfang Association, who then sold her to nobles. Escaped and eventually ended up in Neverwinter. Can create heat in her palms. (Ch 536/Ch 653) *Amy: Self-healing. (Ch 650) *Hero: Disease Transfer. (Ch 671) *Broken Sword: Blade-like Objects Transformation & Magic Augmentation. (Ch 671) *Sharon: Electricity-generating. (Ch 753/Ch 757) Sleeping Island and Sleeping Spell Witches *Tilly Wimbledon: Fifth Princess. "Extraordinary"-type. Intellect-boosting witch queen. (Ch 168/Ch 203) *Ashes: Physical strength-boosting witch. "Extraordinary"-type. Ashbringer sword. Saved Wendy a long time ago. In a relationship with Tilly. (Ch 146) *Andrea: Witch of Sleeping Island. Powerful combat witch. Rivalry with Ashes. Magic archery. (Ch 324) *Camilla Dary: Mind Resonance. A great noble of King’s City loyal to Tilly. Managed the Sleeping Islands during Tilly’s absence. (Ch 495) *Sylvie: Eye of truth witch. Aquamarine hair, amber eyes. X-ray, 360-sight, magic energy scan. Border Town guest. (Ch 255) *Honey: Beast-taming witch. Curly brown hair. Lively. Can chain commands to other creatures. Border Town guest. (Ch 255) *Lotus: Land-shaping witch. Skinny with short black hair. Brought to Border Town as a guest. (Ch 222) *Shadow: Witch who interrogated Theo. Moved to Sleeping Island. (Ch 145) * Shavi: Barrier witch of Sleeping Island. (Ch 222) **Sometimes translated as "Shiva". * Molly: Witch of Sleeping Island. Can summon a familiar to carry objects and expand to protect an area. (Ch 203) * Breeze: Witch of Sleeping Island. From Kingdom of Dawn. Can control anyone within 5 meters. (Ch 324) * Della: Pain reduction. Sleeping Islands. (Ch 589/Mentioned) Second batch of migrants to Neverwinter consist of 96 withces (ch. 944) * Orbit: Creates an invisible passageway that connects two points within 15 meters irregardless if a wall or door is blocking the way. (c. 916) * Darkcloud: Dye color onto objects. (c. 944) * Azima: Source tracing. (c. 944) * Doris: Demonification. magic looping. (c. 944) * Slimwrist: Intricate carving ability. (c. 944) * Whitepear: (c. 952) Pure Witches *Zero: Purified church witch. Long white hair. Cruel. Absorbs people and their memories after mentally dueling them. Roland wins mental duel and absorbs Zero instead. (Ch 310) *Isabella: Purified church witch. Curly golden hair. Monitoring ability and God's Stone frequency cancellation. (Ch 310) *Blackveil: Pure witch of the church which wears a black veil. Responsible of administering elixir to the King of Dawn. Evil Eyes (Geass XD). (Ch 442) *Aphra: "Faceless", "Grandma Hera". Church shape-changing witch. Had the king replaced. Died when targeting Border Town's witches. (Ch 227) *Aurora: Pure Witch from the church responsible for the rebellion at Fallen Dragon Ridge. Controls light and uses a whip as a weapon.Worked under archbishop Tayfun. Deceased. (Ch 414) *Storm: Pure witch from the church. Name revealed at Ch 603. Presumed to be the one in Ch 587. Deceased. *? (Locust Witch): Deceased. (Ch 623) *Emma: Pure witch under Soli’s orders. Deceased. (Ch 603) *Gentlewoman: Witch from the church. Deceased. (Ch 619) Bloodfang Association * Heidi Morgan: Leader of the Bloodfang faction at sleeping island. Is apprehended and executed by Roland and Tilly after her past heinous mistreatment of non-combat witches and plot to take control of Sleeping Island came to light. (Ch 537/Ch 589) * Skyflare: Witch of the Bloodfang Association. Deceased. Accomplice of Heidi in the treatment of assistant witches when they were at Wolfheart Kingdom. (Ch 536/Ch 589) * Shaji: Member of the Bloodfang faction. (c. 537) * Nightfall: Bloodfang association. Puts “seeds” on people. (c. 589) Union and Taquila Witches * Alice: Transcendent extraordinary witch, one of the three Chiefs of the Union and the Founder as well as the First Pope of the Church. * Natalia: Transcendent extraordinary witch and one of the three Chiefs of the Union. * Eleanor: Transcendent extraordinary witch, one of the three Chiefs of the Union and currently a member of the Taquila Witches. * Pasha: Formerly a witch who transferred her soul into an Original Carrier. Leader of the Taquila Witches. (Ch 655) * Alethea: Formerly a witch who transferred her soul into an Original Carrier. Vice-leader of the Taquila Witches. (Ch 675) * Celine: Formerly a witch who transferred her soul into an Original Carrier. In charge of researching the instrument of Divine Retribution. (Ch 676) * Phyllis/No. 76: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 649) * Elena: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 676) * Zooey: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 686) * Betty: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 686) * Carol: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 686) * Fran: Formerly a witch who transferred her soul into a Devouring Worm. (Ch 751) * Faldi: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 796) * Dawnen: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 796) * Ling: God's Punishment Witch. (Ch 796) * Jasmine: Formerly a witch who transferred her soul into a Devouring Worm. (Ch 830) * Lyra: Formerly a witch who transferred her soul into a Devouring Worm. (Ch 830) Witch Cooperation Association * Cara: Snake witch. Witch Cooperation Association founder and leader. Had good intentions, but led many witches to die seeking the Holy Mountain. (c.57) * Airy: Deceased. * Abby: Deceased. * Scarlet: Deceased. * Stone: Deceased. * Sherry: Deceased. * Shino: Deceased. * Red Pepper: Deceased. * Windseeker: Deceased. * 26 Unnamed Other Witches: Deceased. Other Witches * Joan: Childhood friend of Margaret. Helps Thunder explore the Fjords. Can transform into any sea animal. (Ch 563, 954) * Lorgar Burnflame: Wolf Transformation. (Ch 763) * Sandra Sandrain: Sand Control. Sandstorm Clan's Divine Lady. (Ch 764) Church * Mayne: Archbishop at Hermes Cathedral. Likely the next pope. Soul Absorbed. (Ch 67) * Heather: Archbishop at Hermes Cathedral. Around 30 years old and considered hard to deal with. Captured and killed by Garcia at Endless Winter. Deceased. (Ch 67) * Tayfun: Archbishop at Hermes Cathedral. Old bearded man. Deceased. (Ch 67) * O’Brien: Pope of the Church. Deceased. (Ch 178) * Ell: Heather’s student that replaced her when Mayne becomes the Pope. Deceased. (Ch 383) ** Sometimes translated as El and Ayr. * Soli Darl: Archbishop, Mayne's successor. Soul Absorbed. (Ch 383) * Tucker Thor: A Chief Justice that was elevated to Acting Archbishop and Pope. Deceased. (Ch 66) * Mira: Priestesses. Cheery woman, over 40. Born a commoner, worked as a merchant. Lead the initial group of Judges to Border Town. Deceased. (Ch 147) * Dylan: Judge from Alicia's battalion; turned into a God's Punishment Soldier, but did not survive the procedure. Deceased. (179) * Tylo: High Priest administering the Stronghold region. Claimed the church backed Roland, and provided him with sample pills. Deceased. (Ch 123) * Ferry: High Priests. (Ch 227) * Shattrath: Priests. (Ch 227) * Rosad: Priests. (Ch 414) * Campus: Priests. Deceased. (Ch 419) * Farat: Priest that confesses to Iron Axe and Roland after being tortured. (Ch 613) * Alicia Quinn: Judgement Army Captain. Deceased. (Ch 66) * Abrams: Judgement Army Captain. Cold demeanor. His brother became an unfeeling monster in the God's Punishment Army. Deceased. (Ch 67) * Farrina: One of the Commanders of the Judgment Army. (Ch 825) * Pitsos: Member of the church. (Ch 608) Kingdom of Graycastle *Timothy Wimbledon: Second prince and de facto king. Framed the first prince and had him killed. At war with the other siblings. (c.45) *Garcia Wimbledon: Third princess. Blacksail Fleet pirate, Queen of Clear Water. Poisoned the original Roland. Absorbed by Zero. A reimagined copy of her shows up in Roland's dreamworld after he absorbs Zero (c.11-314?) *Gerald Wimbledon: First Prince. Had a lover named Olivia, of the Rose family. Not terribly bright; he was framed and executed by Timothy. (c.40) *Ali Wimbledon: Former king. Replaced by a doppelganger witch working for the church, he was imprisoned for a time and killed later. (c.84) * Petrov Hull: Honeysuckle family merchant. Roland's Stronghold ambassador. Has hoped to get the better of Roland on a couple occasions. (c.17) * Thunder: Lightning's father and famed explorer. Vanished for a time. Met with Tilly. Is now on an expedition funded by Roland to explor the ocean for assets to aid in the coming conflict (c.232) * Margaret Farman: Merchant born in the Fjords. 30, long blonde hair. Wants steam engines and accepts witches. Dotes on Lightning. (c.148) *Osmond Ryan: Commander of Longsong Stronghold. Opposed Roland and wanted to be king himself. Killed by gunfire. (c.22-118) *Shalafi Hull: Count Honeysuckle. Petrov's father. Overweight. Poor military judgment, but a capable merchant. (c.103) *Rene Medde: Elk family's second son. Acquaintance of Petrov. (c.102) *Jacques Medde: Elk family eldest son (Rene's brother). Left Rene's ransom unclaimed, apparently feeling threatened. Debauched noble. (c.122) *Yorko: "The Devil's Hand", a famous playboy of King's City. Idolized by the former Roland. (c.188)assigned to become ambassador of the kingdom of dawn. (c.513/518) *Redwyne Passi: Spear Passi’s brother. Revolted against her due to the Church’s Influence and replaced her as Marquis. * Miso Eltek: Brother of Ferlin Eltek that participated on the four family’s rebellion at Longsong Stronghold against Roland’s rule. * Sir Eltek: Ferlin Eltek’s father who reveals to his son partially the story of Taqila. Descendant of one of Agatha’s servant, Kagar. *Crack: Leader of the Ragingfire at Longsong Stronghold. (c. 461) * Denver Crain: Manager of the multicolored gem (diaspore) mine in Impassible Mountain Range, within the limits of Longsong Stronghold territory. (c. 493) * Alva Taber: In charge of the issues related to the star image during Timothy’s rule. One of the only two identified by Roland as truly innocent in the court. (c. 508) * Blanche Orlando: Ceremonial officer during Timothy’s rule. One of the only two identified by Roland as truly innocent in the court. (c. 508) * Astrologer of Dispersion Star: King’s City Chief Astrologer. (c. 519) * Meteorite Astrologer: Previous Chief Astrologer. (c. 521) * Monde Wimbledon: The first ancestor of Graycastle’s Royal Family. (c. 521) * Taraq Wimbledon: The first king of the Kingdom of Graycastle. (c. 521) * Calvin Kant: Lord of the City of Evernight and Duke of the Northern Region. (c. 522) * Edith Kant: Eldest Daughter of Calvin Kant, the Northern Duke. Is responsible for her father's political and economic success. Pretty. Capable martial warrior. Joins Roland's city hall bureacracy and rivals Barov in skill and ambition. (c. 522) * Cole Kant: Second son of Calvin Kant, and Edith brother. (c. 542) Kingdom of Dawn * Otto Luoxi: Brother to Belinda Luoxi. Envoy from the Kingdom of Dawn to discuss countermeasures against the church with Timothy. Meets with Roland after hearing the rumors related to Border Town. Has a crush on Andrea. (Ch 400) * Belinda Luoxi: Sister to Otto Luoxi. Likewise an envoy from the Kingdom of Dawn. (Ch 400) * Oro Tokat: Childhood friend of Andrea and Otto Luoxi. A noble from the Kingdom of Dawn. (Ch 566) * Denise Payton: A merchant Noble from the Kingdom of Dawn. The first contact of Ambassador Yorko in the country. (Ch 564) * Appen Moya: First son of the King of Dawn. (Ch 565) * Deegan Moya: The IV King of Dawn. Heavily sick. (Ch 576) * Banach Lothar: (Ch 655) Southernmost Region * Thuram: Owner of the 'Skull Cup' tavern. (Ch 744) * Guelz Burnflame: Chief of the Wldflame Clan, and the father of Lorgar and Rohan Burnflame. (Ch 763) * Rohan Burnflame: Guelz's son, and Lorgar older brother. (Ch 782) * Rubaka Bloodwhip: Ironwhip Clan's Chief. Deceased. (Ch 749) * Kabucha: Head of the Wildwave Clan's Warriors. (Ch 782) * Simbady: Member of the Fishbone Clan. (Ch 800) * Molly: Member of the Fishbone Clan. (Ch 800) * Carlone: Member of the Fishbone Clan. (Ch 802) Other minor characters *Tyre: Maid. The spy "Kingfisher", who worked under Princess Garcia. Killed herself to evade capture. (c.2) *Reynolds: Crony municipal administrator behind poor food trades from Longsong stronghold. (c.8) *Fierce Scar: Corrupt patrolman. Nephew of Hiller Dmitry. Brought fourth the plan to burn food. Interrogated and hanged. (c.28) *Greyhound: Stuttering patrol captain. Murdered by Fierce Scar. (c.28) *Viper: Vicious long-armed man from the stronghold, who came to assist Fierce Scar. Killed by Nightingale. (c.30) *Duke Joe Kohl: Noble who acted contrary to Duke Ryan in the past, when Kohl was a Count. Held the stronghold, and later the southern border. (c.37) *Scholar Ansger: Astrologer. Made a prediction for the first prince, Gerald, whom he backstabbed by working for Timothy. (c.40) *Nail: Operated the steam engine in the mines when Titus was burned. Joined the First Army afterwards. (c.42) *Mr. Gilen: Uncle of Veronica, who took her and her brother Hyde, making use of her abilities. She killed him. (c.63) *"Groundhog" Kohl: Spy of second prince. Believed Roland was possessed by the devil; he was arrested. (c.70) *Bullet Flynn: "Sir Bullet". Minister of Diplomacy, under Timothy. (c.72) *Marquis Wyke: Prime Minister. Strong supporter of Timothy. (c.72) *Lord Pilaw: Minister of Justice under Timothy. (c.72) *Naim Moor: Cold Wind Knight. (c.72) *Jop, Cat's Claw, Nelson, Rodney: Border Town cannoneer team. (c.80) *"False Leg" White: Coachman who assisted the church in rounding up orphan girls. (c.83) *Baron Cornelius Fletcher: Coward noble who came back to Border Town, wanting money. Roland deliberately antagonized him to provoke others. (c.94) *Simon Elliott: Wolf branch family. Has an attractive wife. Spoke loudly about Baron Cornelius' failure. (c.102) *Toman Bayer: Earl who joined Garcia. (c.110) *Elin Sheet: Noble who joined Garcia. (c.110) *Duke Frances: Eastern border, Timothy faction. Died. (c.110) *Lauren Moore: Timothy's finance minister. Objected to the war, as it would affect the coming harvest. (c.110) *Hirte Medde: Count Elk. Connected to the food-burning plot. Died on the field of battle. (c.114) *Aurelia Medde: Young lady of the Elk family. Likes Petrov. (c.102) *Sir Halon: Angry old Stronghold knight. Illiterate; Ferlin tried to pay to keep him out of the mines with his treasure map. (c.132) *Dicar: Priest who met with Garcia. Told her the pills she wanted would be delayed. (c.136) *Titus: Burned by a steam engine and healed. Became a safety maniac. (c.42, 142) *Lesya: Furnace expert from Karl's old mason acquaintances. (c.174) *Kadin Faso: Playwright of King's City. (c.185) *Lehman Hawes: Timothy's man who came to take the Stronghold and investigate Border Town. Shot by Nightingale. (c.192) *Duke Essie: Fought Timothy in the north, allegedly prompted by Essie's revolt. (c.192) *Levin: Hawes' force, "Shield Knight". Quick-draw with a sword. Thought the witches were aiming to annihilate both sides. He was shot. (c.196) *Duane: Hawes' force, knight. Captured or killed by Roland's forces. (c.196) *Freckle: Border Town gunman who took a spear to the chest. Survived, thanks to Nana. (c.200) *One Eye Jack: Ship captain who transported Ashes to Sleeping Island. Accompanied by another sailor, named Monkey. (c.203) *Black Hammer: King City Covert Trumpeter watchman. Skeleton Fingers street rat. Brawny. (c.215) *Silver Ring, Pott: Covert Trumpeter people. (c.215) *Little Finger: Covert Trumpeter little woman, whom Theo hadn't met before. (c.215) *Langley: Fool working under Timothy, who was responsible for Hill Fawkes' wife's death. (72, 225) *Ferry: Priest cheating people with the elixirs in King's City. His right hand man is named Shattrath. (c.227) *Needle: Refugee street rat spying for the church. Killed when no longer useful. (c.227) *Fierce Teeth Tanis: "Dreamland" street rat leader instructed by the church to attack the First Army. (c.228) *Maser: Fake carpenter refugee; failed to pass Barov's scrutiny. (c.244) *Piper: Student from the first primary school class; Van'er's "little bro". Aspires to become a chemist. (c.247) *Jilly: Piper's classmate. Wanted to work at the bicycle factory after graduation. (c.247) *Harbin: Unpopular Border Town schoolteacher. (c.247) *Crow's Eye: Alchemist of the church. Concocted the demonic plague. (c.179) *Kabala: Sandstone Clan head. Petite woman. "Corrupted witch". Working for Garcia. Made to wear God's Stone. (c.136, 249) *Ed Hawes: Timothy's knight. Brother of dead Lehman Hawes. (c.265) *Ryan: Garcia's loyal subordinate. (c.11) *Capola: Narrow-minded man who became the head alchemist after Kyle left Redwater. Stole some small-time credit from Chavez. (c.271) *Bella Dean: Well-known actress. Contemptuous personality that makes even May look good. (c.277) *Sznak & Elvin Shield: Knight captives. They expected to be ransomed. Roland commanded Iron Axe to torture them for info and then to kill them. (c.281) *Hogg: King's City mine owner. Acquaintance of Margaret. Fat man. (c.187) *Gammon: Merchant of Crescent Moon Bay Caravan. Acquaintance of Margaret. Arranged a ten-year agreement with Roland, loaning out his shipbuilders. (c.187) *Marlan: Merchant of Crescent Moon Bay Caravan. Acquaintance of Margaret. Wanted Roland's hot air balloons to protect his ships. (c.187) *Rayleigh Kenneth: Greycastle royal palace chief alchemist. Came to Timothy with saltpeter-based "Snow Powder", after Garcia was using it. (c.291) *Weimar: Sir Steelheart at King City. Opposed the false witch burnings. Couldn't help Hill Fawkes. (c.72) *Hill Fawkes: Covert Trumpeter. Acrobat. His wife was killed and he came to hate Timothy. Trainee spy working with Theo. (c.215) *Rocky Mountain: Muscular farmer who went to the church begging for a cure. Turned out to be one of the acrobats. Hopes to learn spycraft from Theo. (c.227) *Clown, Magician, Joe, Neal: Acrobat spies. (c.243) *Sean: Roland's guard sent to gather exotic crops. Brought Honey's messenger birds to Theo. (c.140) *Halon: Noble of the Kingdom of Eternal Winter, robbed by the church. Came to Garcia asking for redress. Not to be confused with the other Halon. (c.302) *Bodø: Marquis, Kingdom of Eternal Winter. His son died. Asked for snow powder, allegedly to kill "The Butcher", a Church believer and rebel. (c.302) *Ghent, Sam, Tina, Rosia: Unsuccessful actors who were called by Irene to Border Town. (c.185) *Swallow: Theater actress, impressed by May. (c.304) *Eyre: Teen boy at Wolfsheart City. Zero toyed with him before killing him. (c.311) *Wolf King: Ruler of Wolfsheart Kingdom. Allied with Garcia, but was absorbed by Zero, despite his protective God's Stone of Retribution. (c.312) *Remote Shadow: "Puppet". (Different from the witch called Shadow?) Hired by Thunder. (c.320) *Orbit: "The Door of Random". Hired by Thunder. (c.320) *Khoya Harvie: Clerk who cheated a group of serfs. (c.321) *Jockmau: Would-be assassin who claimed to be a farmer. Caught by Vader and shot down while targeting Roland. (c.339) *Salem: Apprentice of Barlov, in charge of gathering refugees from the north. Fined when assassins made it through. (c.341) *Kraft: Imperial Bodyguard at the Tower of Babel when it was swarmed by Devils in the past. Loyal subordinate of Agatha. (c.343) *Hammer & Stone: Other regular human followers of Agatha in the past. Died buying her some time. (c.343) *Rosad: Priest responsible to oversee the pure witch during Redwyne’s rebellion at Fallen Dragon Ridge. Deceased. *Hood: Black Street Rat at King’s City. Gives information related to Roland’s attack on King’s City to Otto Luoxi. * Kagar: Agatha’s servant in Taqila, her housekeeper, who left with her belongings during the last demon attack. Regretted his action while retreating from the demon’s attacks. * Kaff: Agatha’s servant in Taqila and head of her family guards. One of the few normal humans that made Agatha revise her opinion of normal humans in a positive light. * Firehead: A policeman in border town. Helped Vader catch the grains traffickers. (c. 439) * Whistle: A policeman in border town. Helped Vader catch the grains traffickers. (c. 439) * Gold: One of the two men caught by Vader, accused and condemned of grain trafficking in Border Town. * Snaketooth: Used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. Friends with Paper. (Ch. 365) * Tigerclaw: Friend of Snaketooth, likewise used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. (Ch. 459) * Sunflower: Friend of Snaketooth, likewise used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. (Ch. 459) * Joe: Friend of Snaketooth, likewise used to be a Black Street rat in Longsong Stronghold. (Ch. 459) * Kanas: Middle-ranked leader of Black Street rats in Longsong Stronghold. Executed. (Ch. 460) * Pike: Cacusim’s assistant as ship captain. * Rosia and Gait: Friends of May and Irene. Likely actresses in border town. (c. 472) * Shovel: One of the men victim to the serial killer of Longsong Stronghold. (c. 489) * Maans: Serial killer of Longsong Stronghold under Shio’s order. Used to be a patrolman. (c.489) * Shio: Responsible for the serial killings of Longsong Stronghold and an attempted assassination of Roland. Former castle guard of Duke Ryan. (c. 491) * Eden: Knight from King’s City and captain of a hawk-headed ship that would attempt to block Redwater River under Timothy’s orders. Likely deceased. (c. 501) * Baron Derrick: Also captain of one of the boats that would attempt to block Redwater River under Timothy’s orders. Likely deceased. (c. 501) * Scar: The Ironfeather Knight of King’s City defense. (c. 503) * Allen Alba: Cavalry Knight from King’s City. (c. 503) * Nail: Member of the Fourth Commando from Roland’s army. (c. 505) * Jon: A soldier from Roland’s army. Deceased. (c. 505) * Osborne: Royal bodyguard of Timothy. (c 506) * Lauren Moore, Pilaw and Marshall: Respectively, Treasurer, Minister of Justice and Director of Intelligence during King Winbledon III and Timothy’s rule. (c.507) * Lanry and Marquis Morris: Subjects truly loyal to Timothy. (c. 507) * Mrs Rother and Miss Kingfisher: Either prostitutes or nobles in King’s City, they had a “one-night stand” with the original Roland. (c. 513) * Retnin: Examiner from the Alchemist Workshop of King’s City that failed Kyle Sichi’s on the entrance exam. (c. 517) * Cerra: Kyle Sichi’s wife. (c. 517) * Duke Ise: Duke of the Northern Region before Calvin Kant. The Duke who rebelled against the crown during the successor competition. (c. 522) * Ed Hawes: Head of the Horsehead Hawes family, one of the three main families of the Northen Region. (c. 523) * Earl Lista: Head of the Snow Fox Lista family, one of the three main families of the Northen Region. (c. 523) * Cole and Lance Kant: Sons of Calvin Kant. (c. 524) * Acher: Chief alchemist of King’s City. (c. 526) * Victor: Owner of the Everspring boat and a jeweler from the king's city. Takes Edith to the City of Neverwinter. (c. 554) * Pearl and Grayrabbit: Clerk at the Witch Union. (c.575) * Earl Delta: Ruler of Redwater City (c.586) * Earl Kevan Matten: lord of Coldwind Ridge (c. 608) * Danny: Member of the first army. Participated in the defense line near Coldwind Ridge. (c. 609) * Malt: Danny’s partner in the army. Was killed in the second invasion of Coldwind Ridge. (c.610) * Olivia: The love of Prince Gerald. As she was a commoner, after the prince’s death she was severely mistreated and asked for Roland’s help after the first invasion of Coldwind Ridge. (Ch 617) * ?: The child of Olivia and Gerald Wimbledon. Still a baby. (Ch 618) * George Nery: Earl and the Lord of the Rock Ridge family. Wanted to overthrow Roland, so that he could assume the post of the lord of Redwater City and run the Central Region. Deceased. (Ch 862) * Guye Yurianne: Earl and the Lord of the Tririver family. Assisting George to overthrow Roland. Deceased. (Ch 862) * Baron Levitan: Baron of the Levitan family. Was going to assist George to overthrow Roland. Deceased. (Ch 862) * Wilion Berger: Duke, ruler of Valencia and Lord of the Eastern Region. Loyal to the former king, Timothy. Deceased. (Ch 870) * Galina: Duke Wilion Berger's loyal Chief Knight. Deceased. (Ch 870) * Bale: Valencia's Clerk. (Ch 870) * Ariburke: Viscount in the Eastern Region. (Ch 872) * Kasyn: Earl Kasyn, Lord of Shipbay, a large piece of land between Valencia and Seawindshire. (Ch 873) * Tangen: Merchant from evernight guided the first army through the cloud path at Hermes (c.885-889) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters